Brad and Frank First Date
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: Brad's first date with attraction and Frank's first in close to ever. It is all good.


First Date

Brad and Frank sat in a secluded dining area in the castle.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a better first date Brad. I would love to take you out but all this.." He said gesturing to his body. "Would get in the way."

"I really don't care where we are. Just as long as we can be together." Brad said, honestly. He had never been more nervous in his life. In all his other relationships he just was going through the motions. Frank and he had a more...intimate relationship before the date, not to mention the fact Brad loved Frank in a real romantic way, not desperately trying to be normal so I am going to date someone way.

Frank smiled. "Why are you so nervous, Brad darling?" He asked.

"I just actually LIKE you. I have never gone on a date with someone I ENJOY." Brad explained.

"Janet seemed to be stuck up. Just breathe. I am nervous too. I don't date. I just... Wanted to try this out with you, Brad." Frank answered. "For once my experimentation doesn't involve something sensual."

Brad laughed. Brad smiled at Frank. "Wow. This could work." Brad thought.

"Brad has the most beautiful eyes." Frank thought.

Brad smiled. "For once I can be who I truly am." Brad explained. Frank knew that was partially his dealing so he smiled.

"I knew you had no reason to have a fiancée. Janet had a certain… naive charm but no." Frank was at a loss for the right word.

"Masculinity." Brad finished. Frank nodded.

"Yes." Frank pointed out. Their eyes became locked. Frank was sent to another world with Brad's still innocent baby-blue eyes. Brad stared and found that Frank's blue-green eyes captivated him. Brad gulped. "God, I think I am... No. Never. Never! NEVER! I can't fall in love with Frank. He is technically married. And this dating thing is new." He thought.

"Rocky and I just got an unofficial marriage and he won't leave Janet alone. I think I am clear to do anything I want with Brad. So what should we do now?" Frank thought. Frank asked, "So who was your most embarrassing crush?"

"Dr. Scott."

"Oh my god! You had a crush on that old paraplegic science teacher?"

"A little. I had a bigger crush on Ralph Hapschatt."

"That is a ridiculous last name."

"But he was so hot. Then he said he wasn't interested and found myself in the arms of Janet Weiss."

"Come here." Frank said. Brad scooted his chair closer.

"Nothing sexual right?" Brad asked

"It is only our first date Brad darling." Frank answered. "I wanted to do this." Frank hugged Brad.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Janet hurt you and..."

"Wait, let me rephrase that. Why are you hugging me and not kissing me?" Brad asked. Frank looked at Brad. He smiled. Brad kissed Frank. It was magical on both sides.

"Well I feel more relaxed now." Brad admitted. "So what is your favorite color?"

"It would have to be a tie between red and black."

"Do you have a reason?"

"Both red and black are sexual colors. Red is romantic, deep, dangerous and passionate. Black is mysterious and dark." Frank explained. "What is yours and why?"

"Blue because it is the color of the sky. It is a calm, peaceful color." Brad answered.

"God knows I need more blue in my life." Frank pointed out.

"I need a bit more red." Brad responded. Frank smiled.

"My specialty." Frank said seductively

Brad stroked Frank's cheek. "I would like to know something, Frank." He said in a sweet voice.

"What?"

"Would you rather be called my boyfriend or my girlfriend?"

"Well, when it comes to names I like to go female because I wish I were a girl." Frank explained. "But are you asking to go steady?"

"Yes." Brad answered.

"The first thing you should know about me is that I LOVE the fifties ideal." Frank noted.

"Oh really?"

"I want the suburban house and the loving husband and the house to clean and the two lovely children but..." His voice trailed off. "My yearning doesn't trump the reality I will never truly be a woman. I will be the transvestite. But whatever I can squeeze of that dream I will take. Believe me. You just gave me the rest of that dream." Frank explained.

Brad held his hand. He smiled and in his best imitating-a-teenage-boy-on-a-fifties-sitcom voice "Frank, will you go steady with me?"

"Oh Brad darling of course!" Frank exclaimed. Brad put his class ring on Frank's finger. It fit about a ring size bigger.

"I could never trust Janet with my class ring." Brad pointed out. Frank was exuberant.

"I have something to say too." Frank said. He gestured to the sound guy. He started playing Like a Virgin "I made it through the wilderness

Somehow I made it through

I didn't know how lost I was until I found you." Frank sang. Brad harmonized on the last line.

"I was beat, incomplete

I'd been had

I was sad and blue

But ya made me feel

Yes you made me feel

Shiny and new

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

When your heart beats next to mine." They sang together, getting closer.

"Gotta give you all my love boy

My fear is fading fast." Frank sang

"Been saving it all for you cause only love can last

You're so fine

And you're mine

Make me strong

Yeah you make me bold

All your love thawed out

Yeah your love thawed out

What was scared and cold

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

When your heart beats

Next to mine

Like a virgin

Like a virgin" they sang together.

"Feels so good inside" frank sang

"When you hold me"

"When you're heart beats"

"When you love me baby" brad sang.

Frank and brad then sang "Like a virgin."

They made out.

Riffraff walked in not too much later with food. He called "Master" a couple times. But failing to get attention that way, he plopped it on the table they were making out beside. Both were a bit startled. Brad straightened out his glasses and tie. As they both moved to their respective spots. Riffraff left. Frank smiled, noticing his lipstick all over Brad's face. Frank sat across Brad's lap. He dabbed a napkin with some water to get the lipstick marks off.

Frank smiled. "I'm sorry if me sitting on your lap is too quick, I just bet Magenta twenty bucks we wouldn't make out. So I needed to clear my lipstick from your face." He explained. Brad nodded.

"Won't Riffraff tell?" Brad asked.

"Not if he doesn't want to get whipped." Frank said, still scrubbing.

Brad reminded, "WE are working on THEIR ship not vice versa. Riffraff is still in charge."

"Ok I won't abuse Riff." Frank said honestly. Frank draped his arms on Brad's shoulders. "Am I too close?" Frank asked.

"For the current moment yes. I am starving." Brad said. Frank smiled. He kissed Brad's cheek before standing up. They ate normally with a bit of conversation.

"This isn't human I am eating right?" Brad had to ask.

Frank shook his head. "Riff is horrible at cooking Transylvanian stuff. That is Genta's thing. Riffraff is a culinary artist when it comes to human food." He explained.

"I just was double checking."

"I would not have done that to you."

"Twice." Brad completed.

"Twice." Frank murmured, ashamed. "And I stopped for you." He pointed out loudly.

Brad smiled "I know."

There was silence for a bit.

"I love you." Brad admitted. Frank stared at Brad like a deer in headlights.

"I am horrible with commitment, Brad. I just don't want to hurt you." Frank answered.

"Was that too fast?" Brad asked.

"I am not sure." Frank responded.

Brad scooted closer. He held Frank's hand. "Just tell me if it is. I am used to girls who could barely stop telling me they love me."

Frank gulped. He looked into Brad's eyes. He looked into himself then came to the happy conclusion "I love you, Brad Majors." Frank admitted.

"You didn't have to say it if you didn't..."

"I wanted to. I needed to." Frank told him.

"Well, I love you too, Frank N Furter." Brad said. Frank smiled really hard completely and utterly proud of himself.

Magenta came in. "Riffraff told me. Pay up." Frank rolled his eyes and handed her a twenty.

"So have you been watching on the monitor this whole time?"

"Yes. Brad you are not a puppy dog. Don't kiss like vone." Magenta responded.

"I love the way Brad kisses and LEAVE!" Frank exclaimed.

"Alvight!" She exclaimed. "If you vant to make out vith a golden retriever be my guest!" Brad rolled his eyes. Magenta left.

Brad asked, "Am I a bad kisser?"

"Of course not my baby." Frank answered.

Brad asked, "Wanna make out?"

"I thought you would never ask." Frank answered, kissing Brad.


End file.
